The Life Of October Xavier
by Rusher19111
Summary: A regular girl named October Xavier who lives in Kansas has a secret. She is dating Kendall Schmidt! Her best friend, Wyatt, who doesn't know. But will he find out? Read and find out what happens in this not-so regular girls life. First story.
1. missing him and friends

**Hi! this is my first story so i hope you like it and it is short and i want them to get longer and longer as timee goes by so now it is short.**

**Now for the story!**

* * *

The life of October Xavier

Chapter 1: missing him and friends

"Uhhhhh" I moaned it has been 8 weeks since my boyfriend ,Kendall ,went on tour with his band, Big Time Rush. I love he is doing what he loves but I miss him so Forkin much and can't get over it. He is going to be back in Kansas in 2 weeks. TOO LONGGGGG! I can't wait cause he said he has a surprise for me.

Oops stupid me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm October, age of 19 and a senior in Wichita High School East. Home Of The Blue Aces. Ya I never got that. No one ever did. I have ,as my mom says, brilliant blue eyes blond hair and multi-colored streaks in my hair (witch Kendall doesn't know about yet! Shhhhhhh!). I'm wearing my favorite blue jeans and Kendall's sweatshirt and favorite beanie. Witch I always wear when I miss him.

I hear the doorbell ring knowing who it is I run downstairs and open the door, finally a distraction from Kendall, standing there is a mailman not who I thought " hello?" I ask "hi I have a package for October Xavier" he said or her i can't tell. " that's me umm... who is it from?" I ask confused. " Mr. Figgletin " "Mr. Figgletin?"I say under my breath again confused. " just take it all ready " he/she said getting mad and inpatient. "OK?" I say. I grab it and close the door.

I sit on the couch and open it. "ohhhh Mr. Figgletin god did Kendall have to pick such a confusing code name?" I laugh at a pic from tour of him and the guys. "Hello? Jees did she forget?" I hear from the main hallway I quickly close the box and hid it. Sadly no one can no about me and Kendall's relationship.

" In the living room" I yell "ok" comes a muffled response . "What are you doing?" I ask as he comes in "nothing sweetheart" he says. I roll my eyes at him. "What? I know you like me" he says. " Wyatt, I love you, but not like that more like a friendship not 'let's go make out in that closet' way" I say. "Can we though?" he ask with his puppy dog face that always make me say yes. "Stop giving me that look and y-y NO!" "You almost said yes there" " WYATT NO!" I yell at him. "Ok jees I was just asking" he said.

* * *

**OK how did i do please review and tell me how I'm doing and what i neeed to add. BYE! **


	2. The suprise

**hi this is my second chapter I have 6 chapters written but i dont no i if i should continue and thanks Austin Morgan for reviewing do on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: the surprise

We're upstairs talking after my mom yelled at us not to do anything dirty up there. I gave her a look saying "what the heck mom". "Hey did you do something to your hair? It looks different." Wyatt said. " Wow boys are oblivious ahhh... maybe I added color to it." I say in a sarcastic voice "OMG your right it looks sooo pretty" he says "gee thanks" I say. "What" "It's been like this for 3 weeks" ohhhhhhhh that makes since" he says "what" I ask "silly silly October" he says in a sing-song voice. "Wyatt what did you do" i ask stepping away from him. "Oh nothing just ummmm... Lost my contacts and all I saw was big blobs." "But you can still go around yelling HI OCTOBER!" "Yep pretty much you wear dark blue jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a gray beanie." He said. "Oh that make sense." I say.

"Why do you always wear that anyway" he asks. I try and think of a reason but it is like my brain is frozen in place and all I can think is 'don't tell him about Kendall'. "Well..." He asks. " ummmm I can't tell you" I say with a apologetic face. " you can't tell me why you wear what you do? That's a first!" He said sounding mad. "Wyatt I'm sorry but I made a promise to someone important to me and if I tell anyone I will lose him" I said with a sad face. "I guess but can you at least tell me who the person is?" He asks in a questioning tone. "I need to ask him" I say quietly. "Why are you speaking in a quiet tone?" He ask's softly almost like if he speaks louder I might break down in sobs. "I don't know but I can't ask him now 'cause he is doing something really important right now and-" I was cut off by a doorbell ringing. "October it's for you"my mom says. " I will be right back" I say to Wyatt.

I run downstairs and go to the door little did I know someone was following me. I open the door and scream really loud like the whole town can hear my scream. "Kendall what are you doing here?" I ask. "Just visiting my favorite person in the world" he says as he pulls me into a kiss. His lips are just like I remember soft and taste like strawberries his favorite snack.

"So this why your wearing that and he is the special person" I hear someone say behind me. "Shoot" I say "Wyatt this Kendall, Kendall this is Wyatt." I say " oh you're the brother I always hear about" Kendall says "Brother ummmm... no I'm her best friend" he says awkwardly "oh right sorry with all this traveling I don't remember lots if things" he says. "Weird all I hear about you is" Wyatt says changing to his high voice he had when I met him " OMG BIG TIME RUSH CAME OUT WITH A NEW SONG and OMG BIG TIME RUSH IS SOOO SEXY." He says and I blush like crazy and laugh. "Really that doesn't sound like her" Kendall says. "That's when she fangirling. And freaking out" Wyatt says. "Witch happens a lot now that I think about it" I start blushing like crazy and give Wyatt one of my not-so famous death glares. "I-I-I do-o not?" It came out more like a question .

"Are you wearing my favorite beanie?" Kendall ask me "I have been looking for it everywhere." "Ummm no you're crazy" I say while hiding the overpriced hat behind my back. He runs over to me and grabs me and grabs the beanie. "Hmmm looks like someone stole it" Kendall said "I have no idea what you mean" I say "and by that she means did" Wyatt says then sees Kendall gaping at me. "What" I say. "Your hair its its colorful" Kendall says "Have I not mentioned that its been like this since 3 weeks ago. " I say " Oh I leave for tour and you dye your hair" "ya pretty much" I say with a serious face. "I just noticed it today to dude" said Wyatt "really but you been here with her" "I lost my contacts" "oh" says Kendall

"well I better get going I didn't tell my mom I was coming" says Wyatt " k see ya" I say "bye" "bye, Kendall " says Wyatt "nice meeting you" "Is Wyatt leaving already I thought he was staying over night" ask my mom who probably listening to our conversation. " I was Mrs. Xavier but I think I should let October and Kendall hang out" Wyatt yells to my mom. " At least stay for dinner" "I guess" "lets head up stairs guys" "K" they both say.

**thanks for reading please review and see you next time**

**Sammie 3**


End file.
